


The Submissive King

by orphan_account



Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kneeling, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Arthur, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Well, maybe it’s because you were being a complete clotpole at the meeting.”, Merlin said, though not really sounding that angry or displeased.“Oh. I’m sorry, Merlin.”, Arthur said, shifting his gaze to his feet. Then he looked at Merlin through his lashes and added,“Perhaps you should punish me.”Arthur might be the king, but behind closed doors,heis definitely not the one in charge.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 328
Collections: Extraordinary Merlin FanFics, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	The Submissive King

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I literally wrote a 15-chapter fic about sexual advances, but I managed without saying words like 'cock'. But this has shattered that achievement. This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, I just— *pours holy water over self*
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.

“Merlin!”, Arthur yelled for the seventh time in an hour, sitting in his chair around the roundtable. His lover was no where to be seen. “ _MERLIN!”_

The lanky boy scurried into the room, and came to stand beside the king. “ _Yes, sire.”_ , he said, irritably.

“I dropped a piece of parchment. Pick it up." 

“Seriously? Again?”, Merlin asked incredulously.

Throughout the roundtable meeting, Arthur had been irking Merlin by summoning him again and again to have him do things like picking up objects that the king had dropped or to bring him a glass of water which Arthur took and dismissively kept on the table without even drinking from it. Merlin was getting more annoyed by the second.

“Do as you’re told, Merlin.”, Arthur said, smirking.

The knights of the roundtable were just as confused as Merlin as to why Arthur had decided to be even more of a prat than he usually is. _But the king had his reasons._

Merlin picked up the fallen piece of parchment and kept it on the table. He had hardly reached the door when Arthur called, “ _Merlin!”_

The blonde could almost hear his manservant groan is exasperation. 

_ _ _

That evening, Arthur went to his room and plopped into a chair. He waited for Merlin to come, bringing the laundered clothes. 

When the sorcerer entered his chambers, Arthur smiled. He was almost bursting with anticipation.

Merlin arranged the clothes silently in the cupboard and then walked to Arthur. “Anything else you want, sire?”, he asked casually.

Arthur frowned. This was not going the way he had planned. Maybe Merlin needed a little push.

“You look tired, Merlin.”, Arthur said, standing up and trying to look concerned, even though Merlin looked just fine. 

“Well, maybe it’s because you were being a complete clotpole at the meeting.”, Merlin said, though not really sounding that angry or displeased.

Arthur grinned. _Now_ the conversation was going in the right direction.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Merlin.”, Arthur said, shifting his gaze to his feet. Then he looked at Merlin through his lashes and added, “ _Perhaps you should punish me._ ”

That caught Merlin's attention. His eyes focused on his king, and his lips split into an evil grin. “So _that’s_ what this is about. . . You're trying to get me to start our _little game.”_ , he muttered. Arthur blushed. 

Without another word, Merlin turned and walked to the bed, his gait much more regal and confident than earlier. He sat on the bed and looked at Arthur, who was already hard.

“Close the door and bolt it.”, Merlin said firmly. Arthur obeyed.

“Strip.”, Merlin said. “ _Slowly_.”

Arthur nervously pulled off his red tunic. He then slowly undid his breeches and let them drop to his feet. He grabbed the hem of his briefs and pulled them down to reveal his throbbing cock.

“ _Hmm_. . .”, Merlin said, admiring the sight. “ _Now, are you ready for your punishment?”_

Arthur’s cock twitched at the last word. “Yes, my lord.”, he replied.

“Good. Come here.”, Merlin said, patting his lap.

Arthur obsequiously walked to where Merlin sat and climbed onto the bed. He draped himself on his lover’s lap and leaned onto his elbows. “I’m ready, sire.”, he said.

“How many times did you make me run back and forth during the meeting?”, Merlin asked.

“Eight.”, Arthur choked out.

“ _Count_.”, Merlin said, and landed the first blow. 

Arthur gasped, as the slight pain tingled on his bare arse. “ _One_.”

The second was a little harder. “ _Two_.”

The third one made his hot skin sting. “ _Three_.”

By the time the fourth blow was landed, Arthur was leaking pre-cum all over Merlin’s crotch. “ _Four_.”

Merlin moved from the right cheek to the left. When his hand came down for the fifth time, Arthur moaned loudly.  
“ _Five_.”

Arthur was sure the sixth blow left a red mark that would last for days. “ _Six_.”

The seventh left him shaking. Arthur was so hard that his cock hurt more than his bottom. “ _Seven_.”

When Merlin delivered the last blow, Arthur came, spilling all over Merlin’s breeches. 

“ _Naughty boy,_ ”, Merlin growled, his voice edging on 'dangerous', “ _did I give you permission to come?”_

He sounded angry, but his palm soothingly rubbed over the flushed skin of Arthur’s arse.

“ _N—No._ ”, Arthur replied, still shaking from the blows and the orgasm. 

“ _And yet you did.”_

“Sorry, sire.”

Merlin hummed. “Tell me, Arthur. _Do you know how to walk on your knees?”_

Arthur smiled, remembering the time he had asked Merlin the same thing. 

“ _I asked you a question.”_

“I do, my lord.”

“Then kneel.”

Arthur stood up, his legs shaking like jelly. He got down on his knees and waited. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, and his own clothes disappeared. Arthur hoped that Merlin would use magic on him tonight.

“ _Suck_.”, the sorcerer commanded.

Arthur shuffled closer between Merlin’s legs and took his lover into his mouth. Merlin’s hands grabbed fistfulls of the blonde’s hair. He moaned. _Arthur loved it when he made his master moan._

Arthur played with Merlin’s balls with one hand and licked along his shaft. With his experienced mouth and fingers working, Merlin didn’t last long.

“ _Swallow_.”, he said, looking down at Arthur with hooded eyes. Arthur didn’t need to be told twice.

“Get on the bed.”, Merlin said, and Arthur obeyed.

As soon as he lied down, his wrists flew to the headboard. When he tugged at them, he realized they were tied there with invisible binds. Merlin sat between his legs and ran his hands all over Arthur's chest. He was rapidly getting hard again. His eyes rolled back in his head when Merlin rubbed both his nipples.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”, Merlin said, looking at Arthur writhing on the bed. The blonde moaned.

“ _Say thank you, Arthur_.”

“Thank you.”

Merlin pinched his nipples and Arthur whimpered. “ _Try again.”_

“Thank you, sire.”

“Good boy.”

Then the sorcerer’s eyes found the king’s hard and swollen cock.

“ _You dirty boy. . ._ ”, he said, smirking. “ _Again_?” 

His fingers touched and teased the wet tip. “Want me to take care of that?”

“Yes. _Yes, yes, yes!_ ”, Arthur raved.

“What’s the magic word, baby?”, Merlin asked, stroking Arthur’s length ever so lightly — _a feather’s touch._

“ _Please_ , my lord.”

Merlin’s hand immediately grabbed Arthur’s cock and gave what he craved so dearly. With the other hand, he lifted Arthur’s legs and rested them on his shoulders. Before the king knew it, Merlin was fucking him, thrusting fast and hard. 

Arthur was _so_ close. Being tied up and pleasured by Merlin sent him over the edge in a fraction of seconds _every time._

Merlin came inside him, moaning and looking ecstatic. Arthur was reaching his own climax, but Merlin said, “ _You will not come until I say so.”_

“ _God, I need to come. I’m going to come!”_ , Arthur whined pathetically. 

_“Beg me. Beg me, for permission._ ”, Merlin purred.

“ _Please_ , _my lord! Let me come. Please let me come, sire. Please!_ ”, Arthur begged.

“ _As you wish_.”, Merlin whispered, and immediately Arthur came, screaming.

For a moment, both men stayed where they were, basking in the haze of the orgasm.

Then Merlin whispered an incantation and Arthur’s hands were released. The sorcerer crawled closer to his king, and snuggled into his arms. The blonde kissed his temple as Merlin lay his head on Arthur’s chest. 

“Did you like that?”, he asked, his soft voice so different from the one that was ordering Arthur a few minutes ago.

“ _Merlin_. I came _twice_. Obviously, I liked it.”, Arthur said, grinning.

Merlin craned his neck and kissed Arthur on the cheek. “I love you.”

Arthur smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
